Typically, transactional databases and other forms of data repositories can be used to capture high speed transactional and operational data, such as ticket sales, parts inventories, and the like. The transactional databases may operate on logical units of work (e.g., “transactions”) that contain one or more SQL statements, for example, which may be operated to read, write, or update data. To gain access to spreadsheets of transactional data for analysis purposes, the data is typically moved from the spreadsheets and transactional databases to an analytic database, where business users can generate user-specific queries to derive meaning and business intelligence from the data.